Round 1
The Strategy Phase Turn order: (Note: Nate's Naalu have "0" Initiative racial ability, so he will take the first action) 1. Leadership - Ben 2. Diplomacy - Cyrus 3. Assembly - Justin 4. Production - Ian 5. Trade - Adam 6. Warfare - receives +1 Bonus Counter from non-selection during first round 7. Technology - Nate 8. Bureaucracy - Garret Winnu plays "First Strike" AC to go first The Action Phase 1. Winnu activates Corudeen system, moving 1 Ca and 1 GF from HS, landing on the planet. 3/4/4 to 3/4/3 2. Naalu activates Aizong system, moving 1 Ca and 3 GF and 3 Fi from HS, landing 1 GF on the planet. 3/4/4 to 3/4/3 3. L1X1Z activates Artoul and Tyche, moving 1 Ca, 3 GF, and 3 Fi from HS, landing 1 GF on each planet and renaming them to be 1.0.0 and 1.0.1. 4/4/4 to 4/4/3. 4. Sardakk N'orr plays the Diplomacy SC to annex Arkona. 3/4/4. All players pass on secondary. 5. Barony plays the Assembly SC to draw 2 AC and propose the law, "Mex Rex and the three planet system beside it cannot be activated until turn 5." Yea votes - Jord, Naalu, Embers, Barony Nay votes - Winnu, L1X1Z, Sardakk. Planetary influence votes - Passes. * Winnu uses secondary to refresh Corudeen (3/4/3 to 2/4/3). * L1X1Z uses secondary to refresh 1.0.1 (4/4/3 to 3/4/3). 6. Sol Humans play Trade, collect 3 TGs (6 TG to 9 TG), approves the following trades: * Ben: (1) Barony + (2) Embers * Nate: (2) Embers + (1) Barony * Ian: (2) Sol + (1) Sardakk * Garret: (2) Naalu + (1) L1X1Z * Cyrus: (2) Sol + (1) Winnu * Justin: (1) L1Z1X + (1) Naalu * Adam: (3) Winnu + (2) Sardakk 7. Embers play AC "Ghost Ship" to place one De in the wormhole by their HS. 8. Naalu play Technology, acquire XRD Goddamn Transporters. * Winnu plays the secondary, spending 5 TG to get Sarween tools. 6 TG to 1 TG. * Sol plays the secondary, spending 6TG to get XRD Goddamn Transporters. 9TG to 3TG. 3/4/4 to 2/4/4. * Sardakk N'orr plays secondary, spending 6 TG to get Automated Defense Turrets. 12 TG to 6 TG. 3/4/4 to 2/4/4. 9. L1X1Z activates Zaria, moving 1 DR and 1 GF, claiming the planet and renaming it to be 0.1.0. 3/4/3 to 3/4/2. 10. Sardakk N'orr activate the all access wormhole, moving 1 Cr. 2/4/4 to 2/4/3. 11. Barony activates Geryon and Terronda system with 1Ca and 3GFs, landing 1GF on each planet and keeping one with the Ca. 3/4/4 to 3/4/3. 12. Winnu activate Tartarus system moving 1CR and 1GF (w/ Stasis Capsules) to land on the planet. 2/4/3 to 2/4/2. 13. Sol activate the adjacent system of Chandra and Gorganos, taking 1Ca, 3GF and landing 2GF on Gorganos and 1GF on Chandra. 2/4/4 to 2/4/3. 14. Embers play Bureaucracy (gain 1CC in Command Pool going from 3/4/4 to 3/4/5). * Winnu uses secondary - 2/4/2 to 1/4/2 * L1X1Z use secondary - 3/4/2 to 2/4/2 * Naalu use secondary - 3/4/3 to 2/4/3 * Sol use secondary - 2/4/3 to 1/4/3 * Sardakk and Barony pass 15. Naalu activate Druaa and produce a Carrier, exhausting Druaa. 2/4/3 to 2/4/2. 16. L1X1Z play Leadership. 2/4/2 to 3/5/3. * Naalu use secondary, exhaust Maaluuk - 2/4/2 to 3/4/2 17. Sardakk N'orr activate Isopthera and Symphyta, landing moving 1 Ca into the system and landing 1 Gf on each planet. 2/4/3 to 2/4/2. 18. The Barony activate their HS to build 1 Ca, 1 Cr, 3 Fi, 1 GF, exhausting Arc Prime and Wren Terra and spending 1 TG. 3/4/3 to 3/4/2 and 6 TG to 5 TG. 19. The Winnu play production and build 2 Cr, 2 GF and 1 Dr, exhausting Winnu, Corudeen, and using Production (2), Sarween (1) and 1 TG. 1 TG to 0 TG. * Embers spend 1SA and 3TGs (+ Sarween) to build 1Ca and 2GF on Homesystem. 3/4/5/ to 2/4/5. * Barony spends 1SA and 3TGs to build 1CR and 2Fi on Homesystem. 3/4/2 to 2/4/2. * L1Z1K spend 1SA and exhaust 0.0.0 to build 2CR and 1GF on Homesystem. 3/5/3 to 2/5/3. * Sol spend 1SA and 3TGs to build 1PDS and 2Fi on Homesystem. 1/4/3 to 0/4/3. * Naalu and Sardakk pass. 20. Sol activate the Keiko wormhole system and move 1Ca, 1De, 2Fi and 2GF, landing both GF on the planet. 0/4/3 to 0/4/2. 21. Embers activate Jericho and move 1WS, 1De, 2Fi and 3GFs, landing all GFs on the planet. 2/4/5 to 2/4/4. 22. Naalu pass. 23. L1X1Z activates Yula, moving 2 Cr and 2 GF renaming the system to -2.0.0. 2/5/3 to 2/5/2. 24. Sardakk N'orr activate Quinnarra and Tren'lakk, building 2 Gfs, 1 PDS, and 2 De, exhausting the planets and spending 1 TG. 2/4/2 to 2/4/1 and 6 TG to 5 TG. 25. Barony pass. 26. Winnu activates Gehenna, moving 1 Cr, 1 GF to the planet. 1/4/2 to 1/4/1. 27. Humans activate their homesystem (Jord) and exhaust it to build 1CR, 2GF and 2Fi there. 0/4/2 to 0/4/1. 28. Embers move 1 Ca + 3 GF to Aether/Clovis system. 29. Naalu pass. 30. L1X1Z activate 0.0.0 and exhaust 1.0.1 to build 1 CR and 2 GF. 2/5/2 to 2/5/1. 31. Sardakk N'orr pass. 32. Winnu activate Orias/Sakina and moves 1 Cr, 1 GF from HS, landing 1 GF on Orias. 1/4/1 to 1/4/0. 33. Humans pass. 34. Embers activate and exhaust home system plus 7 TG to build 1 War Sun. 2/4/4 to 2/4/3. 35. L1Z1X pass. 36. Winnu pass. 37. Embers pass. The Status Phase Winnu add 2 CC to go from 1/4/0 to 2/3/2 L1Z1X add 2 CC to go from 2/5/1 to 2/5/3 Embers add 2 CC to go from 2/4/3 to 2/4/5 Naalu add 2 CC to go from 3/4/2 to 3/4/4 Sol add 3CC (2 + 1 racial) and rearrange to go from 0/4/1 to 2/3/3 Barony added 2 CC to go from 2/4/2 to 3/4/3. Sardakk N'orr add 2 CC and rearrange ti go from 2/4/1 to 1/5/3. They also claim the I have three technologies of one color objective.